Inuyasha SOCM: present love
by ryo tadagachi
Summary: this takes place during/after the ending to the Secret of the cursed mask game. After coming back to the present during the doll festival, Michiru gets a text message on his phone telling him to turn around, and when he does hes in for a BIG surprise! Michiru x Kagome story, (might have a lemon if the audience wants it)
1. Chapter 1: reunion and confessions!

**Ok! This is my first story! Please be gentle in reviews please. Flames will be ignored.)**

 **Hello fanfiction!** **My names ryo. And I'm new to fanfiction. I am a bit nervous of writing, but I hope I can be a great Author like some I've read on here.. but here to welcome the story and to do my disclaimer is the star of the story: Michiru! (he comes out smiling shyly and waving to the cheering audience)**

 **Michiru: hello, and welcome to the story, i hope you like it… and here the disclaimer: Ryo does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Michiru looked at the fire seeing Utsugis face with a small smile, hoping he and Kakuju was happy in heaven together. "Rest in peace you two…" he prays.

"new text message" he hears his phone say. He blinks and pulls it out "oh yeah… I forgot I had this on me…. Heck im surprised it still has power!" he jokes as he turns it on, and when he does he feels his heart beat quicken and he smiles as he looks to the sky and sees an image of a black haired girl smiling at him

" I hope your doing ok kagome…. You and the others…." He whispers as on his phone was a picture of a smiling kagome holding up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out playfully at the camera. he chuckles and opens the text message and blinks in confusion "turn around? What does that mean?"

He then hears a familiar giggle "it means turn around silly" a familiar voice sounds and his eyes widen 'no way… is it..' he thinks and he turns around quickly and his eyes widen more, there, standing in front of him, was a smiling Kagome! "k-kagome? Is it really…." She smiles and nods "mhm… it is me…. Michiru-kun" she says softly and softly giggles at his face going into a blush when she used the "kun" suffix.

"w-what are you doing here?" he asked

She smiles and blushes a bit herself "well… after you disappeared….."

 **Flashback time!**

"i… love you….." was the last words she heard AS Michiru disappeared, and her eyes widened 'h-he loves me!?' she thought as her mind was goiung into overdrive as she was trying to process what happened, she then felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and turns as Inuyasha stood there with a small smirk on his face

"well?" he asked

She blushed and glared "well what!?" she growled at the half demon

He chuckles at her "I heard what he said…. And I say it was about damn time he confessed to you." The others nod at his words as Kagome blinks

"wait… you.. all knew?" she asked them surprised and they nod again

Miroku, after smiling and wiping a tear from his eye after seeing the wind tunnel gone, "well me and inuyasha knew, we talked to him about his feeling towards you…. Well after inuyasha here threatened that if he hurt you he would slice him up… he says as kagome turns to inuyasha with a glare

"you What!?" she yelled at him and he glares at her "what! I wanted to make sure he doesn't hurt you!" he says defensively before his eyes soften and he looks at her "we all know what you want to do…. So go back to the present and go get him.."

Kgome then starts to think about all the times her and Michiru hung out, had fun, and what happened in the village where people got spirited away and what happened on Asagiri Iland and she came to a conclusion 'i..i do love him to!' she then gets a determined look on her face and nods as she askes to borrow Kirara….

 **Flashback end!**

Michiru's eyes was wide as he heard her story and he gulps "s-so you… heard what I s-said?" he asked shyly and she smiles and nods

"mhm… and I want to say… i… feel the same about you…" she says with a blush as she steps a bit closer to him "i…. I Love you…. Michiru-kun…"

He gulps before he wraps his arms around her waist "I… I Love you too…Kagome-chan.." he says shyly as she giggles and leans her face towards him and connects her lips to his, making his eyes widen and gasp, allowing her tongue to dart in his mouth and explore with a small moan, his eyes widen more before they start to close and he responds to her kiss, his own tongue playing with hers shyly,

' _looks like… I got my wish…'_ he thinks to himself as they kiss, unaware that his parents are watching him and smile to each other

 **Well….. this is the start of my story…. i… I hope you all like it… please be nice and helpful in your reviews please? *** _ **looks up shyly with a smile***_ **well please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: date plans and a new enemy?

**Inuyasha SOCM: present love**

 **Alight! My second chapter to my story! I hope this story can get a few more views and maybe a review or two… but anyway. Time to get to the action! _*I grin and snap my fingers*_ ACTION! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! If I did…. Well id be rich and id bring in Michiru and Kaname-chan into the anime!**

 **Chapter 2**

The sun rises on a new day in the city; people are catching the train to work or school, and the streets flood with people and cars. We then cut to the Kururugi shrine where Michiru was doing pushups in his backyard.

"23…..24….25…" he counts as he keeps doing pushups 'even _though I'm back home…. I still need to keep my strength up….. If I ever find a way back...'_ He thinks as he reaches thirty and stops and stands up, revealing he was shirtless and had a small six pack on him. He wipes his face with a towel and sips some water. As he sits and relaxes he thinks back to what happened a few months ago and he smiles with a blush ' _I still can't believe me and kagome are a couple….'_ He thinks to himself

"Michiru! Come get some breakfast!" he hears his mother call as a beautiful 30 year old brown haired woman walks out, smiling at him

Michiru nods as he slips the towel around his shoulders "ok mom I'll be there in a few!" he calls out and she nods and goes back inside. He smiles a bit and slips on a shirt and heads into the kitchen where his mother was cooking some bacon and eggs and his father was reading the morning paper. He sits down and his stomach growls "Mmmm. Smells good mom"

She smiles and places the plate in front of him "your welcome dear, enjoy" she kisses his forehead and goes to the sink to wash the dishes as his father looks at him from his paper, his father was a 30 year old handsome man and looks exactly like michiru, "so…. You have any plans today son?"

Michiru eats some eggs and thinks "hmmm… I think I'll just go and walk around town for a bit." His dad nods and looks at him "ok... Just be careful ok son?" michiru nods "don't worry dad. I will." He finishes his breakfast and hands the plate to his mom before going upstairs to take a shower.

 **An hour later:**

Michiru hums a small tune as he walks around the town, "hmm… what should I do…" he waits at a stop light when his cell starts to ring and he blinks "huh? Wonder whose calling ..." he thinks as he answers the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey there Michiru!" kagomes voice calls out

He smiles "hey there kagome… whats up?"

"Oh nothing… just wondering what you're doing" she was laying on her bed in a short green shirt and yellow tank top

He chuckles "im just walking around town… why?"

She then grins at her phone "well… I was hoping that we can… get together and hang out… maybe go on a date?"

Michiru blinks and chuckles "well of course we can do that, I was going to call you to ask you about a date in a bit…"

She squeals a bit "ok! I'll get ready and meet you at the train station!"

He chuckles "ok... See you there. Love you kagome"

"Love you to Michiru"

They hang up and kagome quickly grabs some jeans and a short sleeved shirt and goes to get a shower. Meanwhile michiru looks at his own clothes, he was wearing some low cut jeans and a shirt with a famous American band on it named "Green Day"

"Hmm… this looks ok…." He mumbles as he walks to the train station to wait for Kagome humming a small tune under his breath. He then notices a flower shop and stops in front of it. "hm…. I think ill buy her a rose…." He mumbles as he walks into the shop

"Heya! Welcome to my beautiful flower shop! How can I help you lad" an elderly voice calls out as an old man with a balding head and a grey beard steps from the back, carrying a vase of flowers.

Michiru blinks and smiles "ah hello sir, I was wondering if I could buy a rose?"

The man laughs a bit and nods "why of course young man!" he goes to grab a rose as Michiru walks up to the counter grabbing his wallet, "that'll be 50 ryo" the shopkeeper says as michiru nods and pays the man before he grabs the rose and continues heading to the train station

 **With kagome:**

Kagome smiles as she walks to the train station, happy that her and Michiru could finally spend some time together.

' _Im just happy mom said shell cover for me if my friends come over…. I really don't want to explain Michiru to them…. Yet.'_ She sighs with a sweat drop going down her head

"Oh well…. Can't complain about it now... Now to meet up with him and we can go on a date finally!" she cheers as she sees the train station and grins as she runs, seeing michiru standing there looking around

"Michiru!"she calls out

 **With Michiru a few minutes earlier:**

He made it to the train station with a few minutes to spare so he looked around while his thoughts traveled to his adventure in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others.

' _I hope the others are doing ok…. I wonder what they will do now… I mean Sango now has her brother back and Miroku doesn't have the cursed wind tunnel anymore…'_ he wonders as he looks at his hand, he clenches it as he sees a familiar red aura surround it before disappearing and he grins a bit

' _Well I'm happy I still have the Shikigami…. And I'm discovering new things about it every day…'_ he thinks again before he hears kagome call out

"Michiru!" he hears her call

He turns and smiles "hey there kago-GAH!" he yelps out as she crashed into him and hugs him tightly, giving him a huge kiss that he happily returns. A minute later they separate and smile at each other

"Hey" she says smiling at him

"Hey yourself" he replies as they bo0th chuckle and he notices what she was wearing: a cute yellow short sleeved shirt and a short green skirt

She stepped back from him and he smiles and hands her the rose and she gasps "M-Michiru…" she says softly

He smiles "a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl" he tells her and she blushes with a grin

"Well that's coming from a handsome man himself" she teases and they chuckle before taking one of his arms and hugs it between her breasts, making him blush

"So… what should we do on our date?" she asks him with a cute smile

He thinks for a second and smiles "well... we can go to the fair that's going on not to far from here.." he replies and she squeals in excitement

"That sounds fun! Let's go!" she says excitedly

He nods and smiles as they head into the train station to get some tickets, not notici9ng a pair of blood red eyes glaring at them as they enter the station

 **"So... that's the boy with the Shikigami….. and she is the Miko who can sense the shards..."** a demonic voice whispers to itself

 **"I will follow them… and when the time is right…. I will strike… for my master"** it growls out before grinning sadistically and disappearing into the shadows

 **Uh oh…. Looks like Michiru and Kagome have a stalker following them! Who i9s this demonic being and what does he want with them? Well answers will come soon in Inuyasha SOCM: secret love! Please read and review! Later! * _uses instant transmission and leaves like Goku*_**


End file.
